


No siento nada

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam no es capaz de sentir nada y Dean anda medio desquiciado ya por el tema. Lo encierra en una habitación dispuesto a hacer que sienta. Lo necesita de vuelta. Tienen sexo. SEXO. Sam es una máquina, preciso, entrenado. Siente placer sexual, pero nada más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Locura. Bueno, no sé bien cómo explicar esto. Aviso: spoilers de la sexta temporada y locura temporal transitoria de la menda. Es una tontería que se me ocurrió mientras veía esa conversación, sentados en el merendero de un parque, en la que Sam básicamente le explica a Dean cómo funciona ahora que no tiene alma. Es en clave de humor; me imagino un Dean ceñudo y cabezota al máximo, y un Sam... bueno, al que todo le resbala un poco. 
> 
> Todos los errores en el texto: míos.

**No siento nada**

 

  
Todo lo que ve es una fusión de negros y blancos. Grises. Todo en espirales, mareado. Ni siquiera sabe si tiene los ojos abiertos, pero está mucho más concentrado en conseguir llevar aire a sus pulmones. Inspirar, soltar. El pulso retumba en sus oídos, la sangre disparada en sus venas, y gime bajito con un último y placentero estremecimiento. Está flotando, el cuerpo flácido y la mente rozando la inconsciencia, pero la otra respiración en la estancia, errática como la suya, le ata a la lucidez. La cama bajo su cuerpo, húmeda en según qué zonas. Definitivamente, tiene los ojos abiertos. La luz está encendida, las sábanas y almohadas por el suelo, la lamparilla de la mesita de noche colgando por el cable. _«Ok, esto ha sido un jodido terremoto»._ _Sam-Robocop_ se mueve a su lado y entonces, sí, se vuelve extremadamente consciente de todo a su alrededor. De su desnudez —oh, vamos, él nunca ha sido consciente de su desnudez—, de que hay demasiada luz y demasiado silencio. Su hermano se levanta, dos metros de cuerpo suave y marcado, y pasea su piel expuesta hasta desaparecer por la puerta del baño sin, por supuesto, decir nada. ¿Y desde cuándo él quiere que diga algo? Maldita sea. 

Dean se incorpora de golpe. _«Esto está mal»._ No sólo el hecho de joder con su hermano. _Todo_ está mal. Sam exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo por la habitación como si nada, Dean queriendo que alguien diga algo sólo por romper ese silencio estremecedor después de echar un polvo. Todo está al revés. Y, sobre todo, está mal haber tomado esta decisión. Cuando Sam se había sentado en ese merendero del parque a explicarle cómo funcionaba ahora. Que era como una máquina de matar —y, al parecer, también de follar—, pero que no sentía nada en absoluto. No sabía lo que estaba bien, lo que estaba mal. No tenía instinto. No tenía remordimientos. «¿Qué me cuentas, Sam?» A Dean le ponía la piel de gallina la mirada de su hermano. Su propio instinto, ese que nunca, jamás, le había fallado, hacía saltar todas sus alarmas. Sam no tenía ninguna brújula que apuntara al norte; sólo una… especie de código aprendido «porque no quiere defraudarte». 

Y _«no siento nada»_. 

Dean se pasa la mano por la cara. Ahora lo ve. Sam hablaba en general, pero, después de todo lo que han hecho, después de todas las líneas que han cruzado, y de la carga, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento con que los dos han tenido que lidiar, esa frase, limpia y llana, se le había clavado como una astilla. Y Dean no se había dado ni cuenta. No hasta que había tomado esa decisión. 

La de arrastrarlo a su infierno particular de pecado y placer en el siguiente motel que se cruzaran, _a ver si es verdad que no sientes nada_. 

Sam decide que ese preciso momento, en el que Dean sigue echándose estiércol por encima, es el adecuado para salir del aseo. Todavía sentado en el borde de la cama, alza la mirada. 

Desnudo. Sam sigue estando desnudo. Y Dean va a terminar con una contractura cervical, a este paso. 

_JoderSamdóndeestátualmaTÁPATE._

—Tápate. Joder, Sam. Tápate. 

—Tú también estás desnudo. 

Correcto. 

Le lanza una mirada asesina y agarra sus pantalones vaqueros para vestirse en una esquina. Hace un repaso mental de la situación. Sam no es Sam, ni siquiera a mitad de orgasmo es reconocible. Claro que él no ha estado muy lúcido durante las últimas —mira el reloj y aprieta la mandíbula para que no le cuelgue hasta el suelo—. Cinco horas y media. Llevan cinco horas y media follando y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Se gira levemente hacia él —Sam ya se ha puesto los vaqueros, aleluya— y está junto a la cama deshecha, comprobando su teléfono como si nada. 

¡Como si nada, joder! 

Cierra los ojos y se aprieta el puente de la nariz. Terminará volviéndose loco. Está claro cristalino que no ha sido una decisión acertada; al menos, para comprobar si su hermano siente (¿en serio, Dean? Mejor di: para obligarlo a sentir). Dean está agotado y… dolorido y demasiado satisfecho para el bien de su propia cordura, pero no ha conseguido respuestas y, a juzgar por la actitud de Sam, no está seguro de querer preguntar sobre lo que ha sentido o lo que ha dejado de sentir. 

(Quiere preguntar que dónde ha aprendido a follar así, preciso, efectivo, como una máquina. Pero como es Dean, y sólo porque es Dean, piensa que Sam ha aprendido de él). 

Su hermano le mira desde la otra punta de la estancia, con sus partes cubiertas, pero su torso aún desnudo, y le pregunta «¿estás bien, Dean?», y Dean quiere estamparle el puño para borrar esa expresión… bueno, esa expresión desalmada. Sabe que probablemente, con este Sam, sólo consiga una buena pelea. Destrozar la habitación ahora con otro tipo de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabe que, con este Sam y sus expresiones faciales, no le queda otra que preguntar, si quiere saber. 

—Entonces no… —carraspeo incómodo, tono adusto. Se siente idiota—. Es decir, ¿tú no…? ¿No has sentido nada? 

_Sam-sonrisa-de-hoyuelos._

—Bueno, Dean. No es exactamente eso. Me he corrido tan fuerte que casi me desmayo. Yo no llamaría a eso _no sentir nada_. 

La cara de Dean es un poema. Y Sam no quiere decepcionarlo. 

—Entonces… 

—Es siempre así, Dean. Es decir,... no. Lo que quiero decir es que, desde que volví yo no… no establezco lazos emocionales con quien… ya sabes. Me acuesto. Pero, físicamente… digamos que distingo cuando me lo paso bien. Y no tengo recuerdos de haberlo pasado… tan bien como contigo. 

Todo corrección, este Sam. 

—¿Te acuestas conmigo porque «te lo pasas bien»? 

Su hermano suspira. 

—Es una de las razones. 

—¿Y la otra? 

—No quiero… No quiero decepcionarte. 

—¡Oh, vamos! No quiero que jodas conmigo por obligación, Sam. 

Hay dos metros de tío en vaqueros cuya mirada le resulta familiar que camina hasta él. Uno que le besa sin alma, porque no sabe lo que está bien o lo que está mal y, aunque ya se han besado otras veces, esta es diferente. Quizá por las razones equivocadas, pero Sam le besa sin ninguna contención, sin barreras, justo como se lo ha hecho y como se ha dejado hacer esa noche. Y Dean piensa que si él tampoco tuviera alma, iban a quemar muchos moteles. Pero que aun así, todavía sigue queriendo y prefiriendo a su hermano de vuelta. Con todas las complicaciones, toda la carga, toda la culpa.  
  
Porque Sam no es Sam sin su alma.  
  
Así que, mientras se devoran con la boca y las manos no pueden estarse quietas, toma la decisión —acertada ahora— de que lo primero en su lista de cosas por hacer es buscar la forma de traer a Sam consigo. 

—¿Para esto querías que me tapara? —Las manos de su hermano están colándose en su bragueta y Dean frunce el ceño. Y parece que Sam sí sabe leer eso, porque...—: hey, todo va a ir bien.


End file.
